super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader vs Regime Superman
Darth Vader Vs Regime Superman is another Episode in BenAttackX's Series of Super Death Battles. Description Season 2 Episode 2! Star Wars Vs DC Comics! After being tricked into killing their loved ones, they were beaten by those they were friends with..but after killing their fellow friends and warriors, they consolidate their power, and rule with an iron fist. Between the two, who will win? Interlude Wiz: When heroes fall, or especially the protagonists, and become the main villains of the entire saga, the story takes a very big turn. Boomstick: Like in Darth Vader's case, The Dark Lord of the sith, potentially the strongest sith alive, and The Chosen one. Wiz: And Regime Superman,The Fallen Hero of the DC/Injustice verse and the evil ruler of earth. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Darth Vader Wiz: Long ago, on the desert planet of Tatooine, The Boy Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother Shimi Skywalker. Boomstick: But he still had time to fulfill his dream, and used his limited spare time to build a Pod-Racer of his own, which he hoped to use in a dangerous Pod-Race! Wiz: But one fateful day, the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stopped at Tatooine to refuel his ship. While there, Qui-Gon bumped into the young Skywalker, and found out his Midi-Chlorian levels were off the charts. Boomstick: That and Anakin's apparent virgin birth, had Qui-Gon Jinn believe that Anakin was the Chosen One of legend, destined to destroy the Sith and bring Peace to the Force! Wiz: Even in the beginning, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was a naturally gifted fighter. Given Qui-Gon's lightsaber to train with, Obi-Wan realized that there was almost nothing he could teach Anakin. Boomstick: Well, he could teach him how to not be a douche, but fighting is more fun! However, that rusty old lightsaber was getting old, and in Jedi Tradition, Anakin formed his own Blue-bladed lightsaber, fit for his style of fighting! Wiz: Anakin is a master when it comes to the Form V Lightsaber style of fighting. And believe it or not, there are actually two different Form V's. The first is known as Shien, which is an art that not only blocks laser fire like with Form III, but also shoots it back at foes. Boomstick: And that was definitely useful, because a lot of Anakin's enemies were blaster-users! So Anakin always deflected every shot, bringing the fight back to the opponent! But his dependance on this form only led to his downfall, when he had to go up against Count Dooku, another lightsaber wielder. And this, well, got his arm cut off. Wiz: So, after Dooku escaped in fear of being killed by Master Yoda, Anakin and his new robotic hand trained in the second style of Form V, Djem So. Boomstick: Djem So is basically exactly like Shien! The only difference is Djem So focuses on swordplay while Shien focuses on blaster fire! Like Shien, Djem So brings the fight back to the foe, using strong cross slashes and expert technique to make the opponent in trouble instead of the other way around! Wiz: Using this, the next time Anakin saw Dooku, he quickly behanded and beheaded him, even without the help of his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. Boomstick: Being a Jedi Knight, obviously Anakin is one with the Force, which is an invisible power that all Jedi can manipulate! With it, Anakin can lift things, push things, and pull things all with his mind without limits!, he also can move faster then the human eye !(in legends lightspeed) Wiz: However, as Anakin was getting exposed to the Dark Side more an more, he also learned the Sith Force attack known as Force Choke. With this, Anakin can choke someone just by clenching his fist. Boomstick: But, The Teenager jedi is kinda angry... like, all the time. He has anger, even if he's not mad at his opponent! And he uses the rage to power up his strength and will to win! But anger also leads to clumsiness... and the Dark Side. Wiz: The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious had manipulated Skywalker by tempting him with the Dark Side of the force with knowledge of the power to stop death and prevent the fated death of his wife Padmé Amidala. Boomstick': After playing a part in the death of Jedi Master Mace Windu, Anakin would lead the Clone Trooper Legion known as the 501st Battalion on the Jedi Temple as Order 66 was enacted killing multiple Jedi Master and Jedi Younglings until finally confronting his wife and former, Obi-Wan Kenobi on the lava planet of Mustafar.' Wiz: After choking Padmé to the point where she fell unconscious, Anakin would then engage in a duel with his former master and well… Yeah… let’s just say it… didn't go well for him to say the least… Anakin unfortunately made a wrong move and as a result with his limbs amputated crippling him and was being burned heavily by a Lava River; Anakin was left to burn to death by a reluctant Obi-Wan however Darth Sidious had other plans. Boomstick: Sidious rescued the horrifically scarred and damaged Anakin then proceeded to place him in a black suit of armor that would be capable of sustaining his life after that Sidious informed him of Padmé’s death and thus became engulfed in rage and pain, on that day… Anakin Skywalker was dead while Darth Vader was born. Wiz: Ok, by now I think we know Vader's backstory, so let's save ourselves some time shall we? Boomstick: Hell yeah! Right onto the good stuff, now as we all know, after a tearful break up with his old master, Obi-Wan, he had a dip in hot lava and was burned alive,suffering third and fourth degree burns, though he somehow managed to survive... Wiz: Thankfully, his master was able to save him by putting him inside his Dark Armour, a mobile life support armour that not only kept him alive, it also struck fear into his foes, and remember, Terror was a weapon Vader wielded with practiced ease. Boomstick: That reminds me... if Vader's supposed to be living inside that suit, then how does he... well you know, go the bathroom and eat stuff? Wiz: Actually, the suit negated the need for Vader's human requirements to be a problem, however, the suit gave Vader many, many benefits despite the fact he lost all of his human limbs and the suit caused several problems for him. Boomstick: With mechanical limbs, Vader can choke out his foes without having to use the Force, and he could cover ground quickly with solid power leaps, he gained superhuman strength as a result, but it came at one cost. Wiz: Vader's agility without the Force was horribly reduced and he had to completely re-tool his fighting style from his past self, however, when he did use the Force, he could very easily move faster than the human eye could see. Boomstick: But Vader's more terrifying aspect is his lightsaber skills, not only does he wield a Dual Phase Lightsaber, but he can use it to give him an advantage in close range combat, but again, if it lasts for more than four hours, he'll need to call a doctor. Wiz: With more options in comat than his former self, Vader rebuilt his lightsaber fighting style, though he kept to his preference of Form V, he actually became a hybrid lightsaber duelist, making his own style by incorporating aspects of all seven lightsaber forms, making him capable of fighting any type of Jedi he might come against. Boomstick: Vader also has a great mastery of the Force, having successfully re-learned them to go with his cybernetic arms, he gained extreme precision with the Force, heck, he could even grip your organs and torture you by tightening his grip. Wiz: Vader had a personal preference for the Force Choke, which of course, let him choke out his foes, with only his mind, plus he was capable of using the Force to gain environmental advantage on his foes, whether it was throwing objects at his foes, or manipulating the enviroment to better suit the fight. Boomstick: On the suckish side, Vader was unable to use Force Lightning to the extent of his master and late apprentice, any attempt to do so would be a one-way trip, however, Vader did was he needed in order to protect himself from Force Lightning, whether it was using his lightsaber to absorb it, or his suits Electrical Insulation, which came in handy. Wiz: Vader is also a tactical expert, having learned the hard way that rushing in head first will land you in trouble, and after that, he not only improved his tactics, having learned from both Obi-Wan and Palpatine, he knew exactly what to do in a fight, when to go on the offensive, and when to hold back. Boomstick: All this combined has made Vader one of the most dangerous Sith Lords ever, he's strong enough to collapse a building with The Force, skilled enough to fight groups of Jedi on his own, tough enough to survive Force Lightning attacks from his secret apprentice and the clone. Wiz: Not to mention, one time, on the planet Kessel, he had his arm cut off, and with his precision in the force, he was able to use the Force to throw his arm with the lightsaber still ignited into his opponents, killing them, and he managed to walk it off. Boomstick: Hell, Vader has survived a crapton of stuff, he's been shot, stabbed, impaled by lightsabers, torched by two flamethrowers, buried alive beneath tons of pressure, even surviving the hard vacuum of space! Man, this guy sounds unstoppable. Wiz: But unfortunately, Vader still suffers from a number of weaknesses, Force Lightning is still his biggest weakness and if a foe has a certain level of skill in the technique, it could cause his suit to fail him, leading to a slow, but inevitable death, plus, he's lost to a number of notable Jedi, like Obi-Wan, Galen Marek, the late clone, Starkiller. Boomstick: And while he's a master of Fear and drawing on the psychological weaknesses of his foes, if he provokes an opponent he's not ready for, he'll crumble under sudden pressure, i mean, he's lost his right arm more than SEVEN times, like come on, man! Wiz: But for a Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader is impressive, most impressive. Darth Vader: There is no escape, don't make me destroy you. Regime Superman Wiz: on the planet Krypton. However, soon after his birth, the alien Brainiac attacked the planet and, after abducting his chosen cities, destabilized Krypton's core in order to cause its destruction. Kal-El's parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, in their last act to save him, put their son in a spaceship to escape the dying planet. Boomstick: The last son of Krypton eventually landed safely on Earth, where he was discovered and adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, a Kansas farming couple. He was then given the name "Clark Kent." Over time, Clark began to discover his powers, eventually becoming Earth's most powerful hero. Wiz: Superman is overjoyed when he hears two heartbeats coming from Lois Lane, indicating she is pregnant. After informing longtime ally, Batman of the good news, he discovers that his friend Jimmy was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped. Distressed that he cannot locate her, Superman goes to Batman who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs; Batman promptly informs the rest of the Justice League. Boomstick When Batman finds out it was the Joker who kidnapped Lois and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub, and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. Unbeknownst to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit, the other Leaguers are informed by the Joker that he laced Kryptonite into fear toxin he stole from Scarecrow, and it was revealed that it was not Doomsday that Superman was lifting into orbit. It was Lois who had a heart monitor attached to her by the Joker that would detonate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating, which it does as Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and sees who he really took into orbit. Wiz: When he learns that Joker is the one responsible, the enraged and sorrow-ridden Kryptonian confronts the Clown Prince of Crime in the middle of Batman's interrogation. Superman shoves the Dark Knight aside and demands to know why Joker would do such a thing. Joker taunts him as being a more gullible target than Batman, along with Superman's reluctance to kill and the fact that he ended up destroying everything he loves in the end, and wondered if he could love again after this. Finally pushed beyond his patience as well as his sanity, Superman flat out murdered Joker as Batman watches in horror. However, Joker's last words is a maniacal laughter, satisfied that he broke The Man of Steel to a point of no return. Boomstick: Similar To someone?! Wiz: thats Right, Vader and Regime Superman have a really similiar Backstory The motive for their actions Boomstick: anyway, Years later, Superman rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode, this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from another reality where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline as his DNA was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However, though Lex Luthor (who, in this timeline, was a double agent working in secret for Batman) attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails. The main-universe Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and succeeds after defeating the alternate-universe Batman who was in disbelief. Wiz: After the main-universe Superman arrives and defeats Doomsday (Who was controlled by the alternate-universe Superman with a collar), the alternate-universe Superman confronts him, where they exchange their different points of view and the alternate-universe Superman points out his plan to travel back to the main-universe to reunite with Lois, despite that as the main-universe Superman pointed out, Lois would be horrified just by seeing the man that he has become. Boomstick: After the main-universe Superman defeats him, the alternate Superman is locked up in a cell equipped with special lamps that emit red solar radiation to negate his powers. if we talk about powers, lets take a look of his powers anyway: * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Superman's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supermans can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Superman can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of musculature. strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from lungs. can chill the air as it leaves lungs to freeze targets. can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into lungs. Boomstick: Well, Exactly like The Powers of the Classic Superman. Wiz: But in terms of character, they are completely different: Regime Superman is cold, bad, not afraid to perform actions that will hurt those around him, merciless, and will do everything to win and keep the '(in)justice' Regime Superman: I made them safe. Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No… they whine. Complain! Side with those criminals. If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them. Metropolis and Gotham. I'll flatten 'em. Set an example. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE!!! Death Battle SIDIOUS: ''My apprentice .. I have a mission for you, there is one man who threatens our rule,He is alreay defeated a few powerhouses and he control the planet with the Name "Earth". call him Superman, kill him" VADER: yes Master Vader landed on a planet where he met his opponent "So You are the Dark Lord" The evil Supes said scornfully Never mind, I'll fight in front of you Superman said The Sith Lord pulled out his lightsaber Here we go! The Dark Lord was the first to attack, but Superman pushed him with incredible speed and beat him, kicked Vader, hit him again, and fired Laser at him. Vader managed to repel them with his lightsaber, but Supes managed to hit him with A quick hit, Lord Vader jumped back, he tried to recover, but Superman did not let go,Vader stopped him with the force and hit him, Now The Sith tried to start an attack, but Superman was ready and hit him in the stomach but Vader's armor keep him safe, Supes hit Vader very quickly, but The Sith stopped The Ruler of earth with force and gave him a big kick that knocked Superman down to the floor Now The Evil Supes was annoyed, and he started an attack. He moved quickly and beat The Sith very quickly. He hit him, hit him, kicked him again, but in the final blow Anakin paralyzed him with force and kicked him straight in the face. But he suddenly he use a BIG Laser blast, but suddenly he that the Laser had stopped, it was Darth Vader, who had stopped the Laser with the force, The Fallen Jedi quickly returned the Laser to Supes, Who was badly injured. Kal-El started a really big attack of laser, Vader was injured but managed to get some of them straight back to Superman Vader forced Superman to stop his attack with force choke,then Lord Vader shook him with force, but Superman Dodged with his speed and laser blast, Supes hit Vader, Vader threw his lightsaber in the direction of Superman, but Superman punch Vader,who protect himself with Force projections and Blitz Superman, The Sith called his lightsaber that hit Superman, Superman had now begun his furious attack, he had punched Darth Vader, flung him to the word, and had almost killed him with the Laser Supes now came to finish the combo, but Vader stopped Superman with force Vader now started an attack, he increased his speed and shook Supes with the force, he summoned his lightsaber that nearly cut Supes's hand, Vader hit Superman in the face, and managed to increase his speed, he hit Superman in the stomach, Not Before Supes hit The Dark Lord with the Laser, and hit him in the jaw, No Vader got very upset, Vader tried to take control of Superman's mind, but Supes started to kick him and hit him around, Vader tried to finish the fight with the lightsabrer, Superman also tried to kill Vader with the Laser and speed, Vader showed better skill in the duel , And Superman was wounded on the leg, Superman sent a lot of laser , but Vader brought them straight back to Supes with the force Now Darth created a separation with force, increased his speed and tried to hit The Evil Superman, but Supes evaded, Supermsn sent laser to Anakin, but they came back straight because Vader used force push and he defended himself with the force, Superman flew to vader quickly, but The Chosen One stopped him with force with his instincts, Vader tried to stab through the heart, but Supes stopped him, Vader smashed Supermsn's body with the Force, shook it, and managed to take control of the His Mind with his Dark Side power Vader subdued the evil ruler of the earth, and brought him down on his knees. Vader: you are not A fighter, You are A WEAK. Superman's eyes began to flash in red Regime Superman: AAHHHHAHH!!!!!!!\ Superman grabbed Vader and started to fly with him in the direction of the sun. He beat him quickly and badly. Vader could not break free, but his Force projections and his armor protected him. Superman kicked Vader and almost smashed his breathing, but suddenly he stopped. Vader: you did a big mistake. Suddenly, Vader used the force And smashed Superman's limbs completely, He Choke him, and With His Lightsaber, he slice him And Cut him ti half-half. K.O.! Vader: All To Easy.... Results Boomstick: HELL YEA!!! Wiz: While Regime Superman has a adventeges in terms of speed and strengh, Vader Edge him out easily. Boomstick: Yea, Vader's normal Speed is Lightspeed, And he can increase his speed to MFTL+, Around Regime Superman Level, Who fly to apokalips in few minutes, However, Vader's tie fighter is Faster Then That, And Vader himself is around this level of speed, so Regime Superman wouldnt be able to speedblitz Vader. Wiz: Also, Vader's armor and Force Projections can keep his afe from a hige blasts, So he is able To Tank Regime Superman's punches, also, Batman's armor tank and survived Regime Superman's punches, And Vader's armor Even without the force shields is Far Durable then Batman's. Boomstick: What undoubtedly destroyed Regime Superman was Vader's dark side power and his mind hax. Wiz: Regime Superman would be VERY susceptible to the dark side of the force, and his mind would putty in Vader's hands. Boomstick: It is true that I will improve to resist the mind trick if will power, but the Superman regime could not resist, despite his great willpower, and here's why Wiz: Regime Superman is evil, who act in hours and cause suffering. Which means that he is kind of on the dark side, now that he is bad, it means that the dark side can influence him, Because his character and thinking are "connected" to the dark side, which allows Vader to easily use mind hax or another Dark Side powers Like Force Choke. Boomstick: Vader is also Smarter then Regime Superman; Vader was the chief general of the Galactic Empire , a genius tactician, and possessed vast knowledge in force, Was responsible for the deaths of thousands of Jedis, while Regimr Superman outsmarted by Batman. seems Like Vader is really the King of the fallen heroes! Wiz: The Winner is Darth Vader. Category:DC Comics vs Star Wars What if? Themed Death Battles Category:Fighters with past as a hero Category:Fallen Heroes